Revenge is Sweet
by Potterholic
Summary: Lucius and Severus play a prank on the Marauders, but this time they may have gone too far... my first fan fict, please r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer  
  
All characters in this story are the property of JK Rowling, except for Kia, Rain and Professor Nightshade who are my inventions, along with the story.  
  
Synopsis  
  
This story is set about 20 years ago, when Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, the Marauders & Lily were all at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The Marauders have played yet another prank on Severus & Lucius & this time they want revenge.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Lucius & Severus were sat in the Slytherin common room late one Friday night. The room was almost deserted, except for a 3rd year sat in the corner doing her Defence against the Dark Arts homework.  
  
"So, how can we get them back?" hissed Severus "they've gone too far this time".  
  
"I'm thinking, alright?" said Lucius, calmly, as usual.  
  
Ever since their 1st year at Hogwarts, a rivalry had developed between a group of Slytherins, which consisted of Lucius, Severus, and two girls named Kia & Rain and a group of Gryffindors who called themselves the Marauders, more commonly known as James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew. The Marauders were forever playing tricks on other students, but their most frequent victims were Lucius & Severus. The prank in question was a particularly horrible one - Severus & Lucius had been in their Potions lesson, which they took with the Gryffindors, it was earlier that day and they were attempting a complicated potion, which, as many of them did, required precise amounts of ingredients. While they were measuring out some ground Unicorn horn, James leant over their desk and switched one of the vials for another. When Severus added the switched ingredient, the potion went terribly wrong, exploding all over the classroom, drenching the students and the potion Master in sticky purple liquid. As a result of the failed potion, their evil Potions Master, Professor Nightshade, had taken 50 house points off of Slytherin and given both Severus and Lucius detention. As the class made their way to the dining hall after the lesson, Severus pulled James to one side:  
  
"I know you had something to do with that episode Potter" he sneered "don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you" and with that he stormed off, his cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
James stared after Severus with a bemused look on his face, as his three best friends approached him, laughing at the result of their prank, knowing how wound up the pair would be.  
  
"Seriously Lucius, we can't let them get away with this, they always do this, get us in trouble and come out of it a lot better off than us, this time we need something big. real revenge, something they won't forget in a hurry" said Severus, excitedly.  
  
"But what?" sighed Lucius "what will make them realise that they aren't as wonderful as they think they are?"  
  
Severus glanced over at the huge, gothic clock on the wall and realised that it was almost 2am; even the girl in the corner had snuck off quietly to her bed.  
  
"Come on Lucius, look at the time, we have all weekend to scheme, lets sleep on it, maybe we'll get some inspirations from our dreams"  
  
Lucius silently agreed and skulked quietly upstairs to his dorm, cursing himself for not paying more attention to what the Marauders had been doing in the lesson. As he climbed into bed, his thoughts began to drift towards something else, something he knew he shouldn't be thinking about, but he couldn't help himself, she was so beautiful. He hated feeling this way. As he began to fall into a slumber, visions of her began to creep into his dreams; he saw her smiling at him as she passed him in the hallway, laughing as she joked with her friends and frowning as she struggled with her Charms homework. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
  
The next day, the pair got up bright and early to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. As they took their places at the Slytherin table, Lucius caught his breath in his throat.  
  
"What now?" snapped Severus, who was in no mood for anything but plotting revenge against the Marauders.  
  
"Nothing" said Lucius as he realised he was staring right at her, focusing his attention back on his friend. "Are Kia & Rain going to be in on this?" quizzed Lucius, hopefully.  
  
"If they want to be." Severus paused. "Which they probably will, they enjoy causing trouble more than we do!" he exclaimed.  
  
Lucius smiled to himself at the thought of this, it meant he got to spend more time with her, without making it obvious that he liked her. He kept his feelings for Kia to himself, as Severus claimed to have no time for girls (as Lucius himself once did) and would make his life a living hell if he found out who Lucius had a crush on, especially as they were all good friends.  
  
"Kia, Rain, come over here and sit with us" yelled Severus to the girls, who were sat further down the table with some other 5th years.  
  
As the Kia and Rain approached the table, Severus' malicious grin caught Sirius' eye.  
  
"I wonder what he's up to?" Sirius pondered under his breath, frowning slightly, as he went back to his bacon sandwich.  
  
Back at the Slytherin table, Kia and Rain had just taken two seats opposite Lucius and Severus. Lucius took this opportunity to study her face. She had a perfectly oval face, which was as pale as the moon and just as beautiful, framed by a silky sheet of midnight black hair. Her piercing eyes were deep blue, with flecks of grey and amber throughout them, and her lips were.  
  
"Lucius, is there something wrong?" asked Kia, slightly worried at the dazed look on his face.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm fine" he stuttered, blushing deeply.  
  
"Me and Rain are going out to the Quidditch pitch to practise, do you guys wanna come and watch?" asked Kia,  
  
Kia was the Keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team, as well as the Captain and had helped secure many victories for them over the past couple of years. Rain also played Quidditch, but she was a better flyer and she had extremely sharp eyes, making her the obvious choice for Seeker. She too had contributed to Slytherin having the best team at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah, of course we will" said Lucius, as Severus scowled at him. Severus detested Quidditch, although he would never reveal the reason why. This made Lucius suspicious sometimes, but he mostly ignored it. Lucius and Severus sat in the Slytherin stand watching Kia and Rain practise with the rest of the team, while exchanging ideas on a form of revenge to plague the Marauders with.  
  
"We should wait a while before we do anything," stated Lucius "Otherwise it'll be too obvious, they'll expect it"  
  
"That would give us more time to plan it properly," sighed Severus, wishing he could have revenge now, but agreeing with Lucius' levelheaded idea. Lucius was always the calm one that had to be pushed to amazing levels to lose his temper, whereas Severus had a temper that could flair up in a second, and he had no control over it.  
  
After Kia's training session had finished, the four of them went for lunch in the Great Hall. Over their meal, they discussed the events of yesterday's Potions lesson and agreed to meet the next day in order to put some ideas together; after all, they were in no hurry.  
  
Later on that same day, the Marauders were on their weekly trip to Hogsmeade Village, with the help of a certain map. They had been to Zonko's Joke Shop to stock up on all sorts of things, such as Filibusters no-heat wet-start fireworks, they had called in Honeyduke's to get some munchies for their late-night snacking and were now heading for the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer and a chat.  
  
"Five Butterbeers please, Madam Rosemerta" called Sirius as they went to find a table in the busy pub.  
  
"Coming up boys" smiled Rosemerta. She was used to their weekly visits by now, knowing that they shouldn't be out of school, but she couldn't help but find their pranks amusing, so she mentioned it to no one.  
  
The fifth Butterbeer was for Lily Evans, a friend of the Marauders, who loved getting into mischief just as much as the boys did, only she didn't let it take priority like they did. She had the best grades in Hogwarts and was in the running for the position of Head-girl next term, whereas the Marauders would never have dreamed of positions such as that, as they had a hard enough time planning mayhem and getting decent grades, never mind the added responsibility of something like that. Madam Rosemerta brought the drinks over to the table, and everyone thanked her, paid her and gave her a tip. As they were sat drinking the delicious Butterbeer, conversation turned to the prank they had played the day before.  
  
"Did you see Severus' face? I thought he was going to explode with fury!" laughed Remus.  
  
"I know," agreed Peter, enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, but he was really angry, worse than I've seen him in a long time" warned James.  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement "We'd better not try anything for a while, we all know how wicked they can be when planning revenge."  
  
The conversation carried on as the group sat lazily in the comfortable pub, not wanting to leave, but knowing it would soon be dark and that they had to go back through the cellar of the sweet shop, before anyone noticed they weren't around.  
  
"Come on, we should be heading back to the Castle" said Remus, being his usual, responsible self. All he got in response was lazy groans and a scraping of chairs as they dragged themselves up and said goodbye to Madam Rosemerta.  
  
"Goodbye, hope to see you soon" she called, as she waved them off. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Back at the castle, little did the Marauders know they wouldn't be missed at Supper. Severus and Lucius sat in the darkest corner of the Common Room, lit only by the dying embers of the fire, speaking so quietly that even the bats in the rafters didn't hear them.  
  
"If you get that."  
  
"And I did that to Potter, then you could."  
  
It would seem like the Slytherins had a plan up their sleeves after all, but were determined to keep it there.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
The very next morning, at the breakfast table, Severus and Lucius began to put the very first stages of their plan into action. It would begin with Severus having an extremely innocent chat with Professor Nightshade, the Potions Master, who could be quiet evil, but also had her favourite students, like every professor at Hogwarts did. Luckily for the pair, Severus was Nightshade's very favourite student in the whole school. Nightshade saw great potential in Severus, and could one day see him being the best Potions Master Hogwarts had seen in over 100 years. Therefore, she had no qualms about Severus asking questions about advanced Potions far too complicated for a Wizard of his grade, as she would be willing to help young Snape's career as far as she could.  
  
"So, full recovery of the victim is possible?" asked Severus, in his lowered hiss.  
  
"As long as s/he had never been transfigured before, otherwise full recovery is uncertain" Said Professor Nightshade in her clipped tone, she could be her harsh self with even her favourite student. "Why the sudden interest in transfiguring potions, anyway?" she asked sternly.  
  
"Well, when I was doing my homework last week, I noticed something about one in a book I was reading, and thought I'd ask you about it" replied Severus. He could be the biggest creep on the planet when he needed to be, and he knew of Nightshade's fondness for him and thought he would play on it to get revenge on the Gryffindors.  
  
When Severus returned to the Great Hall for Dinner, he had a smug look on his face and took his place at the table, next to Lucius as usual. The pair agreed to meet in the Slytherin tower later that night to discuss the plan, as they didn't want to be too open when anyone could be lurking. Lucius then suggested that Severus invite Kia and Rain to the tower.  
  
"Why do we have to get those two involved?" moaned Severus.  
  
"Because they will be essential in the plan. Do you really think we can do this on our own? I know I don't, this will get really complicated before we see any results" said Lucius in his usual icy-cold manner.  
  
"All right then" sulked Severus.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table, the Marauders were making plans to meet in the Forbidden Forest that night, in order to start something they had been considering for a while now.  
  
"Well, if we meet at midnight, most people should be in bed, we'll just have to be careful." Said Sirius, in a tiny whisper.  
  
"We could use my invisibility cloak." Suggested James, a smile creeping over his face.  
  
"What a good idea!" remarked Remus "Why didn't we think of that before?"  
  
"Is it big enough to cover all four of us at once though?" asked Peter, who was always worried about getting caught.  
  
"Of course it is," laughed James "stop worrying Peter." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Later that night, Severus, Lucius, Kia and Rain were all sat in the Slytherin Common Room. It was almost Midnight. They were lurking in the darkest corner, away from the other Slytherins.  
  
"I wish they'd just hurry up and go to bed." Snapped Severus, angrily.  
  
"Just wait, your so bloody impatient sometimes." Said Lucius, coldly.  
  
"Oh, will you two just leave it, I can't stand your constant bickering." Complained Kia. Rain nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Slowly, the Common Room emptied, as the other Slytherins went to bed. It was almost 1am before they had the whole Common Room to themselves. The four of them sat off to the Tower. Tonight seemed to be darker than any other night they had seen this year, and they struggled to see an inch in front of them.  
  
"Lumos" muttered Severus.  
  
Having the same idea, Lucius, Kia and Rain all did the same. They doubted that anyone would be able to spot them out of bed; due to the thick blackness the corridors seemed to be coated in.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
Over in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Marauders were having the same problem. At Midnight, the Common Room was still full of life. People were doing homework, a couple of 3rd years were sat around a table, playing what seemed to be their millionth game of Exploding Snap and another group were practising Summoning Charms on a huge book.  
  
"At this rate, we're never going to make it to the forest in time to get started, we may as well just go to bed" whispered James, sulkily. He really wanted to get started the project, it meant a lot to him and his friends.  
  
"Don't worry James, we'll get there no matter what it takes" Remus assured him. This project meant even more to Remus than it did to any of the others.  
  
Finally, about 12.50 am, the other Gryffindors were struggling to stifle their yawns and trooped off to bed. The second the Common Room had cleared, the Marauders set to work. James picked up the cloak that he had carefully placed under the table. Sirius stood by the door to the Common Room, which had a portrait of a fat lady on the other side, to check if anyone was coming down the stairs from the dorms. Remus had put on the cloak and stood keeping watch outside. Meanwhile, Peter was stood worrying that they would get caught.  
  
"Peter, it's going to be alright, we've got the invisibility cloak, and we are not going to get caught." James reassured him.  
  
The four of them started to sneak slowly down the corridor as they were all under the invisibility cloak, walking was an effort. James, who was at the front of them, began to realise it was really dark. Not wanting to bump into anyone unexpectedly, he decided to shed some light on the situation.  
  
"Lumos" he said under his breath, not wanting to make a noise. The light at the end of his wand seemed very dull. James silently wondered why it was so dark.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
The Tower that Lucius and his friends were heading for was situated above the corridor that led from the Gryffindor Common Room. This particular Tower was almost disused, as it looked straight into the Forbidden Forest and was of no interest to any Professor's. As the group of Slytherins headed for this Tower, Kia suddenly stooped in her tracks.  
  
"Wait. Did you hear that?" she whispered, barley audible above the slightly heavier breathing of the others, who were all shocked from the sudden stop.  
  
"Hear what?" spat Severus, again wondering to himself why girls had tagged along.  
  
"Nothing, must have been an owl or something." said Kia, apologetically. She didn't want to cause any alarm to Lucius or Severus, as this seemed really important to them both.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
As the Marauders made their way to the Entrance Hall, which was along the corridor that led down to the Slytherin Dungeon, James sensed something pass them. He stopped, causing everyone to walk straight into him, almost losing their balance.  
  
"We're not the only ones out of bed," announced James "someone else is creeping around too."  
  
"Don't worry about that now, we'd better just get to the Forest before we get caught." whispered Remus.  
  
The four of them carried on, moving quicker than before, until they reached the doors that would lead them outside to the Grounds.  
  
"Alohomora" muttered Sirius from somewhere underneath the cloak.  
  
The great oak doors swung open with a groan, and the four of them rushed out, into the cold night air. They were suddenly aware of the complete darkness that blanketed them.  
  
"It really is dark out here tonight" said James, stating the obvious. "Perhaps we don't need the cloak after all."  
  
"I think we do." retorted Peter, who was still afraid they would get caught.  
  
"Well if you think it necessary, you wear it" answered James, thrusting the cloak at Peter.  
  
Peter wrapped the cloak around himself and immediately disappeared from sight. The other three walked close by what they presumed was Peter's side, all with their wands out, struggling to see two inches in front of them. As they approached the Forest, Sirius turned sharply towards the disused Tower above the Gryffindor Common Room. He had really sharp ears and could hear a pin drop from the next room to him.  
  
"Careful, we should all get back under the cloak, I'm sure someone is in that old Tower" he said hurriedly as he searched around for Peter in the dark.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
Up in the Tower, Lucius had just sneezed awfully loudly, and was now trying his best to look out of the small window in the Tower, to see if anyone was lurking near the Forest. He was so sure he had seen something out of the corner of his eye hurrying into the Forest. Meanwhile, Severus was still sulking in the corner, as he really didn't want anyone else in on the plan. Even though he knew they couldn't do it alone, it annoyed the hell out of him that someone else was involved.  
  
"Right then, this is the plan so far," announced Lucius, to the other three who were listening intently, although Severus knew all the information already. "We are going to use a Transfiguration Potion on one of the stupid Gryffindors who got us in that Potions class last week. We should probably use it on Potter, him being the ringleader of their silly little club." Lucius' voice oozed with hatred.  
  
"What about Lupin? I hate him just as much, if not more than Potter." raged Severus.  
  
"Well, that doesn't really matter yet, we need to sort out the ingredients for the Potion yet, which is what we're going to do now." responded Lucius, completely composed, unlike his best friend.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
Silent panic filled Sirius as he grabbed blindly for Peter and the cloak, to no avail.  
  
"James, I can't find Peter, where is he?" he said in a strange high-pitched whisper.  
  
"Sirius, calm down, I'm sure we'll find him." reassured James, although he couldn't reassure himself.  
  
"We should go to the Forest, maybe he wandered in there without realising he'd left us behind." Suggested Remus  
  
"You're probably right" offered James, hoping Remus was right.  
  
Without another word, the remaining three of them rushed towards the Forbidden Forest with hopes of finding their friend, and praying that they wouldn't find anything else lurking around.  
  
A/N - I've just arrived back at Uni, after 3 weeks without the internet, so I'm sorry I haven't posted the rest of my story. Also, now I'm back, I have 6 coursework deadlines to meet in 1 month, so you'll have to wait a bit longer for my story guys! Sorry, huggles, Em xxx 


End file.
